1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-fastening system and, more particularly, to a mechanical micro-fastening system employing a plurality of mating nanoscale fastening elements and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Micro-fastening systems per se are utilized to connect distinct components brought into relative contact by strong bonds which span a gap at the interface and generally are less than one micrometer in size. In their most common embodiments, such microfastening systems have generally been in the form of chemical bonds such as adhesive bonds, welds and coatings. Numerous potential disadvantages associated with employing adhesives and coatings are known such as the irreversible nature of the bonds and the potential for degradation at relatively high temperatures. Further, adhesives and coatings generally require smooth dry interfaces which are free of impurities to effectuate high quality bonds. Welding results in a physical deformation of the surfaces being welded; it cannot be used effectively for interconnecting microscopically small components or large interface areas. Thus, there is a need for the mechanical “micro-fastening” system of the present invention.